


Mine: The Story of a Hunter and One Angel

by LilyAnson



Series: Challenges.  Some drabbles, some not so much. [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Dean and Cass, PWP.  Does it really need a summary?  It has wings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acklesfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acklesfan/gifts).



“God yes, Cas.” Dean exclaimed.

“Dean please,” Cass moaned.

“No! I’m not ready yet,” Dean moaned.

Castiel raise his ass higher. “Please?”

“No,” Dean growled as he smacked Cass’ ass hard. The angel moaned underneath him.

“Yes. More,” Castiel panted.

“No. Wings first,” Dean demanded. 

Obligingly Castiel acquiesced and spread his wings. Gods he loved it when Dean would play with his wings. 

“Who do you belong to?” Dean growled.

“Only you,” Cass moaned.

Dean gripped the wings being careful to grab just right. Dean smacked Castiel’s ass once more and the angel groaned. He grinned at the angel’s reaction. Hell, he loved his angel. Hell? He grinned slightly at the word. “What do you want baby?” he asked digging his fingers deeper into the wings. 

“You,” Castiel moaned. “Only you.”

“And nothing else?”

Castiel flushed and Dean grinned. He knew his angel. Just because Castiel had problems asking for things didn’t mean he didn’t want them. Dean gave his angel another smack on the ass and was rewarded with another moan of pleasure. Reaching over to the side he grabbed the bottle of lube as his angel moved and twisted underneath him.

“Dean please,” Castiel groaned. “More?”

“Yeah baby, in time.” He punctuated his words with a smack to Castiel’s ass and grinned at his angel’s reaction.

“Yes,” Castiel whispered happily. “More.”

Dean gave Castiel’s ass a few more swats and was rewarded with several loud groans from his angel. Carefully he coated himself. When he finally slipped into Castiel he groaned himself at the sensation. God he loved his angel. He gave Castiel’s ass several more swats before gripping his hips and lining up just right. Carefully he pressed inside. Both Castiel and Dean moaned at the same time.

“Yes,” Castiel whispered.

Dean might have replied but it might have also been in his mind. Sometimes he could have sworn he replied but when he checked no words had come out of his mouth. Even if he hadn’t answered Castiel still moaned happily. Dean grinned. “Yeah baby, that’s it.” He pulled out and pressed back in slowly.

“Dean, more,” Castiel groaned.

“You got it angel,” Dean told him.

Instantly he reigned several more smacks down on his angel’s ass. Castiel moaned in pleasure and Dean smirked. He loved his angel.


End file.
